


Dogs in Clothes

by AchievementHuntersRage



Series: Fic Season [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHuntersRage/pseuds/AchievementHuntersRage
Summary: Halloween is a time for everyone to dress up... right?





	Dogs in Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> “Dogs don’t wear clothes!”  
> “Have I mentioned, I fucking hate Halloween.”  
> (Source: http://peebshu.tumblr.com/)

The chill in the air made me grin and I skipped a little as I walked into my apartment, which I had decorated for Halloween with spider webs, green and purple lights, and weathered cloth. The inside was fairly plain still due to my stick-in-the-mud boyfriend.

“Hey! I’m home!” I called as I put my bags down. A dog greeted me and I patted her head. “At least someone is happy to see me. Where’s your dad, Maya?”

Footsteps came towards me along with the clip of another dog’s nails on the wooden floor. “Emma decided that she wanted to curl up in the closet and refused to leave.” Ryan chuckled before he kissed my cheek. “How was shopping?”

“It was great! I figured out our costumes for the office party.”

Ryan tensed up and I smiled before pulling out our matching outfits. “What is that?” Ryan pointed at the fabric still in the bag, and I hurried to hide it.

“It’s nothing. Just something funny I picked up.” I tried to stop his hands, but he hip- bumped me aside.

Ryan’s face dropped when he saw two dog costumes that matched our outfits. “(Y/N) what the hell?”

“I told you it was nothing.” I replied quietly.

“Dogs don’t wear clothes!” He tossed the pieces of fabric down and turned angrily towards me. “How many times do we have to have this conversation?”

I scowled and stood my ground against the tall, fuming man. “This is why I wasn’t going to tell you! Because you overreact over everything! Just like with the decorations!”

“Well, I fucking hate Halloween! I’ve told you that!”

I crossed my arms. “I was trying to change that. I was trying to help you like it again and make happy memories. Guess that can’t happen.” I stuffed the costumes back in the bag hastily. “Guess I’ll take these back and rip the decorations down and we’ll act like Halloween never existed.”

Ryan stood silent as I walked past him and threw the bag next to the trash can before going into the kitchen. After a few agonizing minutes I felt his arms wrap around me.  
“I’m sorry. The costumes and decorations are great, and you are amazing for trying so hard to help me. Thank you and I’m sorry.” His voice was low and full of regret.

I put my head on his and sighed. “So you’re okay with the costume?”

He chuckled. “Oh yeah. I can rock that Beast suit. And you’ll look amazing as Belle.”

“And just imagine Maya and Emma as Lumiere and Cogsworth.” I grinned.

Ryan shook his head. “You’re impossible, but I love you.”

I turned to face him. “I love you too. Now let’s go put up more lights.”


End file.
